


Original Character Playlists

by Roachbugg



Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-10 19:46:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12918990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roachbugg/pseuds/Roachbugg





	Original Character Playlists

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/150111998@N02/38842591871/in/dateposted-public/) I've been Goofing around with making playlists for My original character's And here's the one I created for Magnus. Also I have a Tumblr If you aren't following me you should be you can find me at [RoachbuggFanfics](https://roachbuggfanfics.tumblr.com/)


End file.
